


Cockblock

by Pennyplainknits



Category: Bandom
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennyplainknits/pseuds/Pennyplainknits





	Cockblock

  
Omg you guys!

I don't even care if it's shitty I wrote fic and there are verbs and dialogue and punctuation and everything. Inspired by the second picture [here](http://sadiane.tumblr.com/post/8160539647/thank-you-jon-walker)

  
Ryan Ross is a gigantic cockblock. Brendon kind of knew that in the abstract way. He'd just never thought it would affect _him_.

But no, there was Ryan, tucked up in the covers, absorbed in his laptop and apparently completely unaware of the way Spencer had been gradually shifting closer and closer to Brendon ever since they'd hit the hotel room. Now he was almost curled around Brendon like a comma, and all Brendon could think of was " _nownowyesnowfinally_ " as Spencer nudged his legs against his on top of the bedspread and pressed even closer.

Brendon kicked Ryan under the covers, hoping he'd get the hint.

"Dude don't kick me, I'm trying to read," Ryan said mildly, without looking up.

Brendon sighed, and Spencer curled even closer, looking at the laptop screen they were both reading. Brendon couldn't have said what it was about, too caught up in the freshly washed scent of Spencer's skin and hair and the firm press of Spencer's chin on his shoulder.

"He doesn't always get the hint," Spencer murmured, lips brushing Brendon's neck on every word. "You know that."

Brendon did, but he thought it was hugely unfair that the night Spencer had just caught his eye, and smiled, and mouthed _hotel_ and Brendon knew they were finally finally going to do this, was the same night that Ryan had for some reason decided to go straight back to the room. It wasn't as if he hadn’t had other options. There were always crowds of pretty people swirling around Ryan.

"This isn't even your room," Brendon tried again, hiding the hitch in his breath as Spencer's hand found it's way to skin under Brendon's t-shirt.

"Yeah but mine and Jon's has that weird smell," Ryan wrinkled his nose, like they all weren't immune to weird smells after so much touring and living in vans.

"Hey, speaking of Jon," Spencer's voice was far too level for someone that was doing that to the skin of Brendon's side, hand dipping lower and lower in small circles, who’s foot was stroking gently against the top of Brendon’s with the slippery comforter between them. Brendon lipped at his earlobe and Spencer bit his own bottom lip and glared at him. "Weren't you guys going to go check out that diner? With the waffles?"

"He's hanging with the techs. I think he wants to remind them he is still one of their people," Ryan frowned at the screen and started tapping away quickly.

"Uh huh?" was all Spencer could manage because Brendon decided he was tired of waiting and pressed his lips firmly against the pulse point in Spencer's neck, then licked him. His skin tasted a bit like soap and sweat and cinnamon and it was pretty much the best thing ever.Spencer made a very gratifying little shudder and his hand tightened on Brendon's hip under the blanket.

"You know," Brendon said, lifting his mouth a little, "me'n Spence are kind of tired, we wanted to get an early night."

"'s cool," Ryan was still tapping away, "I'll put my earbuds in if I listen to anything so I don't wake you up.

"Oh for," Spencer said, finally snapping, and he took the laptop out of Brendon’s hand and closed with a snap, putting it on the floor. Then he unfolded those long long legs and planted one knee either side of Brendon's hips and leaned down, down, down. Brendon tilted his face up and Spencerr closed the gap and kissed him, and no, this was the most awesome thing ever.

Spencer’s hand was on his jaw, tilting his head just so, and he kissed him, deep, lazy and devastating. Brendon gasped and threaded his hands up into Spencer hair and surged up against him, covers slipping down. Spencer bit his lip, and soothed it with soft laps of his tongue. Spencer’s hair was soft and silky against Brendon’s palms and he just wanted to keep kissing him forever, soak up those little urgent noises Spencer was making and figure out how to get him to make more

Then Spencer used his free hand to ruck his shirt up and rubbed over his nipple, using a sharp edge of nails and Brendon decided he’d been setting his sights too low.

“Off off,” he said, biting the words out between kisses and fumbling, suddenly all hands, at the hem of Spencer’s shirt. He was a bit too eager, or maybe the bed was too uneven, because Spencer flailed his arm out widly and then completely overbalanced, knocking into Ryan.

And shit. Ryan.

Ryan hunched protectively over his laptop and opened his mouth to yell, then actually _looked_ at them. Brendon could only guess what he looked like, but Spencer looked _wrecked_ high spots of pink on his cheeks, mouth red and bitten, hair a birdsnest.

“GUYS!” Ryan said, forcefully. “I was right here!” he slithered off the bed and hit the floor with a bump.

“You didn’t get the hint,” Spencer said, unrepentant, and Brendon had to kiss him again for that.

“Dear Pete,” Ryan narrated as he typed furiously from his spot on the floor “Next tour we are getting separate rooms, or I KILL MY BANDMATES. Yours, Ryan.”

“We tried, dude,” Brendon said, “I can’t help it if I’m irresistable.” He waggled his eyebrows at Spencer, who rolled his eyes, but stripped out of his shirt in one of his unexpectedly graceful movements, then kissed him again, messy and imprecise.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Brendon heard a Ryan- huff, and the slam of the door closing, but he ignored it. He had more important things to do, after all.


End file.
